User talk:Lemursrule
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Dub voices page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 16:49, 3 May 2009 Anime/Manga Contrast The box with all the letters & symbols underneath the save button contains links for some of the wiki code, including references. You can just click the bit you want, and it places it wherever you last typed. Or you can just copy/paste it from elsewhere. About your suggestion - I've noticed a lot of differences between the anime & manga in the early days too. But I'm not sure if creating new articles on it is the way to go. We have projects under way to create extensive summaries of the episodes and chapters (the Volume Summary Project and Anime Summary Project), and all episode summaries have links to the summaries of the chapter that they cover (and I plan to do the same for the chapters - linking them to the episode pages), so comparing & contrasting them should be straight forward. Though maybe that isn't as detailed as you are suggesting. Perhaps it can be integrated with those projects. If you wish, you can make a thread about it in the Forum:Improvements and Issues or on the Policy & Standards Committee's page, and see what others think. It's helpful to bring these things up there so that others can contribute their ideas and identify problems with an idea & fix them. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I've gone ahead and created a forum for it at: Forum:Anime/Manga Differences Article. I've just reposted your message to me there with a short response. Feel free to continue it there and we'll see what people think. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Name meaning trivia We don't allow the name meaning trivias unless there is an official source stating that that is the intended meaning. You can post them in the Forum:Meaning of names, but they will be removed from the articles. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 00:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: DVD I'm not sure, but I'll bring it up with the other administrators to see what they think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting and helpful. I think it would be something that could be very comprehensive if Yyp and Arrancar109 are on board with that we should be able to work it out.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow, did that ever skip my mind. Sorry about that. Anyway, exactly what did you have in mind for starting the actual articles regarding the DVD sets? I mean, I saw on Salubri's talk page that you have some ideas as to what would go onto each article, but how would you go titling the DVD sections, and what would be their overall layout? And regarding the movies... exactly, how would we do that? Would we create a DVD subsection for them? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Please do not post spoilers anywhere other than the Spoiler page - it is against the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy. You have been around long enough to know this. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) OP & ED I don't like the song for the ending but I love everything about the opening. Yes it is very spoilerific. I guess the anime studio isn't too bothered about them spoiling things for "anime-only" fans. On the upside, we now know that they are going to cover a lot of ground before subjecting us to more fillers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Was hoping to not have to even go through this but apparently its necessary. While you have full capablity to talk about whatever you choose outside the site. The site is about Bleach now your blog maybe about something having to do with Kubo but this isn't a site about him personally but his work in Bleach. Your blog is essentially about Lady Gaga and her songs and corresponding stuff and now your posting links to none Bleach related material. Regardless of any link you think it has we don't use outside references remotely. Nor whether Kubo likes a particular singer or what have you is important to Bleach unless he specifically uses the song in bleach. Having said that its fully within policy to get rid of all outside material including your blog and any blog comment you made to off topic and outside sources. Hopefully in the future staying on topic within whats happening in Bleach or about Bleach will be what is engaged in. Thank You.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Hi. You're not in any trouble over this, but please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Cero Oscuras by Kanomaru.gif so that you can see what a completed version looks like. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Re: Troubling User I went ahead and blocked him. Neither Tinni nor I are sure what he's done to you, but he already made several personal attacks against her. He won't be a problem anymore. Thanks for warning us know about his behavior. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blog Moderation Well, right now, I just threw it in the Administrator Talk Page, so I need feedback and possibly ideas from Yyp and Salubri (Tinni too, since it was her who suggested we keep a better watch on the blogs), if it becomes something a bit more complicated. So depending on what ideas are thrown around regarding moderation of the blogs, I'll keep you in mind. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Timeline Project Hey, that would be great! It's just getting started and so don't really have a clue what I am doing yet. But the chief thing to do is to incorporate the new articles created by the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project into the timeline. I am looking forward to your input. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I was putting the timeline together and thought to myself, the dates as it is now can't be right. Please go ahead and change the dates. Also, don't forget to change the dates on the corresponding "date field" on the fight pages. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually that's just the initial error being carried forth. Because there was that initial error were Ichigo was listed as arriving on the 2nd, instead of the 3rd, all the fights had the wrong date. I corrected some but not all. Gin vs Hitsugaya is one I didn't correct. I'll correct all the fights now to save confusion. But I'll leave them to you to add to the timeline, if that's ok. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that I have placed the two complete timelines we had on the Fights, Battles & Events article. That's where we'll put the other timelines as we finish them. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Harribel Harribel comes from Kubo himself. That's how he wrote it on the cover he drew for Harribel, seen on the right. Kubo > Viz, so it doesn't matter what Viz says, since Kubo himself wrote it as Harribel, we'll be going with that. And since we are not going with Viz on the lastname, I don't see any good reason to go with the first name as yet. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Funny sound bite lol. Thanks for sharing. I wish I was there when they did the skit (assuming it happened at a convention). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Blogs (part 2) I understand your point, but please keep your blogs about Bleach and only Bleach. The blogs are enough trouble without having Naruto discussions popping up. 10:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Care to explain why u deleted my post and replaced it with your on in the rangiku discussion.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I caught it on the masked project talk page. I'll bet you thought no one will notice!. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 03:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha that's what we're all hoping for. PS mine is on the 11th [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 03:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Soul Reaper issue We might be closing the whole kubo prefers Soul Reaper point as we decided long ago to use the japanese version to be as authentic as possible. Soul Reaper is just the heavily americanized version that Viz commonly produces in its translations. Regardless its still saying Shinigami either way we just promote the usage of the japanese form on this site officially as we do with all techniques plain and simple. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amagai dub Yeah, I've been searching for it on iTunes, but either I couldn't find the right version or the one I did find had a problem with it; it only played the first 30 seconds of it, which was barely any of the intro. Still, thanks for uploading that clip. Quality's probably the best out there next to what's actually on iTunes. I admit that it's not much to go by, but Amagai's voice actor still sounds like he'll do pretty good. I'm looking forward to seeing the episode next week. Oh, and in case you're wondering why I didn't reply to your blog yet... something's up with the Wiki's systems lately. I can't seem to track many blogs very well lately. Hell, there was a discussion on an apparently fanfic-related post (which is now deleted), but I could not, for the life of me, get access to it. Even before it was deleted, the User's blog page didn't even acknowledge that the blog was created. Anyway, some people have already figured out what I haven't, so I may be able to follow up a blog post from there. Again, thanks for showing me the clip. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll re-open the Heat the Soul 7 article on the day of its release, so people can add information accordingly. Any information you can add to it upon its release would be a great help to us. I know updating the character list is something that, no doubt, people want done, but aside from what's been confirmed on Japanese magazine scans, I'm not sure whether or not to trust Wikipedia, since they've gotten several things wrong before. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Amagai and Kibune dub voices Thanks for letting me know. And sorry about the lock on Amagai's page. As you well know, I undertook overhauling it, but haven't finished it yet. I should have one or two episodes left before completing it, but I've been pretty busy, both here and IRL. I'm hoping to finish up soon, but still, thanks for letting me know, as it helped greatly. Also, I'm glad they chose to do someone new (to the Bleach cast) as Amagai. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Voices Thanks for the recent info on Jessica Straus & Chizuru. However, don't be afraid to add or remove a voice credit, especially if you have the evidence to back it up (in addition to her video interview, there was also her website). If you can, let me know who actually does voice Chizuru. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season Numbers Wrong Makes sense. Like I've said in the past, we should probably choose to not rely on Wikipedia regarding our information, since they can be at fault at times (but still not as much as Anime News Network. I know this isn't about voice actors, but I still don't trust them to this day). But exactly where do we have the seasons listed? I don't recall any sort of DVD set-related articles being put onto the site just yet. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey! Salurbi is requesting that all active members place a vote over at Forum:Should we use a Bot for large Scale Edits?. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? and give some feedback when you have a chance. I'd like to gather as much input & thoughts on this change as possible so that I can present it to wikia (if you don't want something passed on to them, its not a problem). It would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 11:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Umm..... You don't have to change it if you want to..... The picture of the lemur on your userpage is a tarot card (which is witchcraft). They tell the future. You don't have to change it... I'm just letting you know (no offence)Morgan silve (talk) 22:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Re: Volume 47 Thanks for those! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that poem is really sad :(. I added the version you put on my talk page to the volume. I also make a joint poety card that can be found here. It's a little sad that Gin's dead but I think Kubo just ran out of ideas and Gin was written into a corner where he was not longer an antagonist but couldn't be a protagonist. I mean, Soul Society isn't without rules and regulation and Central 46 would have had to hold Gin accountable for his actions. But that's what makes Bleach realistic. Actions have consequences and someone like Gin, can't be forgiven just because we want him to be forgiven. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) David Kaye I've read around on the internet that Inuyasha: The Final Act is being dubbed, but Moneca Stori and David Kaye won't be reprising their respective roles as Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru; Kagome will be voiced by somebody called Kira Tozer and Sesshomaru... not quite sure yet, I didn't look into it that much. I'm not sure about the reasons for Moneca Stori, but apparently David Kaye is going to focus his voice acting talents for California. It's a shame for Inuyasha, as I think both actors did good for them. Hopefully Kagome and Sesshomaru's replacements will be good, and hopefully, they won't sound too different from their predecessors. But I can't help but wonder. Will David Kaye want to get some roles in some of Viz Studios' projects? Because if so, I'm hoping he's at least considering lending his voicing talents to Bleach. While I may have had some issues with the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, if he is considering Bleach, then I'm thinking he'll make a good voice for Muramasa. Some other roles may come to mind depending on who you ask, but this was just a thought that popped in my head as soon as I found out. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know this little tidbit of information. This is all I know about Inuyasha: The Final Act, so I'm not sure when they plan to broadcast that on the air. Either way though, I thought it was interesting to let you know about what's happening with Inuyasha: The Final Act's voice cast. I'd like to hear any input you have on this as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) English Dub Episodes I thought I would ask you this since you like the english dub a lot, do the episodes air at 12 am on Saturdays or Sundays? I ask because I see on the episodes page that they are listed as airing on Saturdays but I know many people still consider 12 am to be part of the day before.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I will change the episodes page then as it currently says that all the episodes have aired on saturday. Thanks!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Aizen Vandal Yeah, I think he is one of our returning vandals based on his name. Salubri is on but i think he is busy and has not noticed the admin request--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Miners I saw the last rescue team member getting out, it was awesome! I almost cried when I saw a report on how the first miner came out and hugged his family, it was really emotional. I wish I could read Japanese just to read Kubo's tweets, Google's translations make no sense at all (online translators are the worst) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Soul Ignition Talk to Arrancar109. He usually handles the video game aspects of the site. Im not sure how we handle unreleased games--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I would say for now, we wait. So far, the only thing that was proven is that the game is for the PS3, and Ichigo is in it. It would probably be better to hold off on its creation until more information is given. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleted Gin Pics I saw the message you left on Salubri's Talk Page. I already undeleted them once I saw your blog, so there's nothing to worry about. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Promoting Feat. Votes in New Look As we found out last month, one of the problems with the new look is site-wide communications. So to make sure that users see it, when you make your weekly blog (if you are posting one this week that is) please include a notice to the following effect: :Voting is open for December's [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Article|'Featured Article']], [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Picture|'Featured Picture']] and [[Bleach Wiki:Featured Quote|'Featured Quote']]! :But remember to follow the Voting Policy otherwise your vote will not count. Main points - members must have been actively contributing to the wiki this month, must be members for over 1 month, must give valid reasons and vote for article quality instead of favourite characters. Thanks, 15:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) That's up to you. Place it where you think is best - top, bottom, as a comment, or wherever else you think might be most suitable for the style/layout of your blog. And you can change the wording of it if you wish. 22:51, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Granz vs. Grantz It may be "Grantz" in Viz's rendition, but keep in mind that the MASKED databook still spells his name as "Granz", which is what we're going by. Additionally, even if the page name was going to be changed, it would have to be done by an administrator, since we'd have to change every page having Szayel's name on it, and it is simpler for the administrators to do it, so we don't have any potential editing problems/conflicts, and the change can be brought up to light much quicker, so every page containing his name can be fixed accordingly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. I think we have it set to change anyway on the Masked Project (to "Szayelaporro Granz"), but because of the confusion sudden moves can take, the administrators thought it would be best if they handle the moves. Regardless of whether it's "Szayel Aporro" or "Szayelaporro", it doesn't necessarily make "Aporro" his middle name. Di Roy Rinker and Mila Rose have two words for their first names (since Di Roy is always referred to as "Di Roy", and Mila Rose is always referred to as "Mila Rose" and not just "Mila" or "Rose"), so it wouldn't be strange for Szayelaporro/Szayel Aporro as well. And thanks for the "Happy Holiday"; you have a Happy Holiday as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :As for your Bots suggestion... yeah, we want to do it, but I think part of the problem is that we may not have any members on-hand that know how to create one. Additionally, programming it properly might be harder this time around, since the Wiki tools system changed along with the layout. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Holidays Kya, Ulqui looks cute in a Santa suit! And I'm glad you liked the b-day card I worked so hard on it (Ulquiorra deserved the best for his birthday >w<) Thanks for the vid, it's awesome!! Why do we have to be stuck here missing all of that awesome stuff happening on that side of the world, I wonder?! And thanks for the full version of Last Moment, it's beautiful >w<. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 18:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks a bunch for the holiday greeting! Good luck on your hunt for a Gin plushie! I wish you a Merry Christmas as well! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:18, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Good luck finding a Gin plushie! Happy holidays! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the good wishes!! Merry Christmas to you too, I hope you enjoy the season ^^. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC)